matando el destino
by Road-chan
Summary: universo alterno: soul es un asesino serial pero por hay dicen que a veces uno investiga tanto a su victima que acaba queriendo protegerla. ¿su nueva victima? maka albarn
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Pues aquí vengo con un nuevo fic de soul eater, me encanta la parejita soul x maka y aquí me tienen tratando de hacer uno jeje, bueno esto no tiene nada que ver con la serie. Soul eater no me pertenece (algo obvio mas debo decirlo) y hago esto por diversión y para ver a estos dos juntos al menos en fics XD y por cierto el titulo ya se que esta feo, extraño y raro pero no se inventarlos asi que le pedí ayuda a un amigo y me dio ese.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los rayos del sol apenas comenzaban a mostrarse iluminando a un chico de cabello blanco dueño de unos penetrantes ojos rojos que ingresaba a una casa de aspecto abandonado, se apresuro a entrar a la casucha antes de que alguien lo viera, apenas cruzo la puerta fue recibido por un toallazo que le dio directamente en la cara

-¿hey que te pasa?-reclamo el peliblanco quitándose la toalla

-báñate soul, estas hecho un desastre-contesto un hombre desde las sombras, el muchacho observaba fijamente el rincón donde la poca luz exterior no llegaba y de el salió un señor de pelo gris con lentes en una silla rodante

-debo recordarte que es tu culpa stein-le reto poniéndose la toalla al hombro y avanzando hacia una puerta para poder darse el baño que de verdad necesitaba

El agua de la regadera caía tibia recorriendo el cuerpo de soul llevándose la sangre que manchaba su cabello y partes de su rostro, el muchacho estaba cansado pues esa noche había terminado el trabajo que stein le había dado y no dudaba que le tendría otro pronto, pero eso ya no le importaba, lo cumpliría todo como siempre. Recordó entonces que stein lo había encontrado abandonado en ese callejón cuando tenia cuatro años, había suprimido todos los recuerdos sobre su madre y ahora solo sabia que había estado a lado de su padre adoptivo y si lograba seguir vivo era por que había escapado de las disecciones que stein quería hacerle y apenas tuvo 13 años comenzó a ayudar a su padre con su extraña afición.

Perseguía a las personas que su padre le decía, las acosaba, las investigaba hasta terminar su trabajo dejándolas a merced de los experimentos de stein. Cerró las llaves y suspiro, no era un trabajo agradable ni bueno, y pensándolo bien ni siquiera era un trabajo pero asi mantenía el bisturí lejos de su cuerpo. Salió del baño ya cambiado y limpio y se sentó en un banco que había en la sala donde estaba su padre

-vamos a quedarnos aquí esta noche o nos iremos a la otra casa "doctor"-le pregunto soul mencionando la palabra doctor con sarcasmo, pero era cierto, stein trabajaba en un hospital, aun que claro en su trabajo nadie sabia de su otra afición

-puedes ir allá si quieres-le dijo el aventándole unas llaves-yo iré a donde dejaste a la ultima adquisición antes de que los moscos terminen de infectar el cuerpo con sus huevecillos-sonrió y se puso una bata que parecía tener costuras por todos lados luciendo muy extraña

-valla forma de pasar desapercibido-pensó soul y salió de la casucha, subió a su moto y se dirigió a la otra casa, las calles pasaron de miserables a pobres, de pobres a medias, y de medias a clase alta. Se metió en uno de esas elegantes colonias y pronto ubico su casa pero no tenia tantos ánimos de quedarse solo en ese enorme lugar asi que paso de largo en dirección hacia donde vivía su único y mejor amigo. Se estaciono frente a una casa azul y toco el timbre

-bienvenido joven soul-le dijo una sirvienta abriéndole la puerta y dejándolo pasar-el señorito Black star se encuentra en la piscina-le informo antes de irse, soul avanzo y encontró a su amigo sentado cómodamente disfrutando el sol matutino, una traviesa sonrisa ilumino su cara, tomo una cubeta que había cerca y la lleno de agua y acercándose sigilosamente la vacio sobre su amigo

-HEY PERO QUE DEMO…-Black star se quedo callado al ver a su amigo quien se doblaba de la risa-¡¡SOUL!!- el peliazul grito y le dio una buena patada al pobre muchacho aventándolo a la alberca

-oye que te pasa-le grito soul desde adentro del agua y en pocos minutos ambos chicos jugaban alegremente dentro de la piscina, el alvino paso ahí todo el día y cuando la luz del sol ya se estaba esfumando se regreso a su casa

Al llegar stein ya estaba ahí y por lo visto lo estaba esperando ya que apenas soul entro el lo llamo, se acerco lentamente a la mesa donde estaba su padre y se sentó frente a el

-tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti-le dijo sonriendo y aventándole una fotografía

-¿Cuál de todas?-pregunto el chico observando la foto donde había un partido de volibol femenil

-ella-respondió señalándole a una joven de cabello rubio cenizo amarrado en dos altas coletas que le pegaba al balón al momento de tomar la fotografía

-muy bien, ¿sabes de que escuela es?-pregunto tomando la foto y guardándola en su chamarra

-va al shibusen, y a juzgar por eso ha de ser de familia rica ¿no tienes problemas con eso verdad?- le dijo stein fumando lo ultimo de su cigarrillo

-¿alguna vez lo he tenido? Llevo cuatro años en esto no lo olvides-le respondió soul y subió a dormir a su habitación, tenia que descansar pues desde el día siguiente perseguiría a su nueva victima.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bien aquí termina el primer capitulo, espero me dejen un review diciéndome si le continuo o ya de plano mejor no lo sigo jeje bueno ya mi voy por que es tarde bay bay


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Pues aquí subiendo el segundo capitulo del fic. Espero les guste, creo que igual debo decir que soul eater no me pertenece y hago esto solo por diversión

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al día siguiente una joven de grandes ojos verdes despertaba muy animada, se vistió con el uniforme de su escuela y peino su cabello en dos coletas altas para después salir corriendo rumbo al shibusen

-¡¡MAKA MAKA YO TE LLEVO!!-grito un hombre pelirrojo alto

-¡quede de verme con tsubaki!- le respondió la chica deteniéndose un momento y después volvió a correr, luego de unas cuadras se encontró con su amiga

-buenos días tsubaki-saludo alegremente

-hola maka-le dijo la pelinegra sonriendo amablemente y abrió la puerta para que ella y maka subieran al auto

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela donde las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente aunque uno que otro grito de "yo soy el hombre que superara a los dioses" interrumpía a veces sus lecciones, al salir de la escuela:

Hay Black star, ¿cuando será el día que te quedes callado?-le reclamo maka pegándole al chico con un libro

-¿celosa por que siempre soy la estrella makita?-le pregunto el peli azul sonriendo mas ella solo lo ignoro y siguió caminando a lado de tsubaki-algo enojona la chica no crees kid-bromeo Black star al chico de cabello negro con unas tres curiosas rayas blancas atravesando la mitad de este, pero kid no le respondió. Los cuatro jóvenes cruzaron la calle y se dirigieron a su cafetería favorita, unas calles después tsubaki se acerco a su amiga

-hey maka, no te alarmes pero creo que nos están siguiendo-le dijo la pelinegra volteando discretamente hacia atrás la cabeza señalándole a otro muchacho que venia caminando en la misma banqueta que ellos pero algo alejado, maka se asusto un poco

-¿segura tsubaki?-le pregunto kid que había alcanzado a escucharla

-si, esta tras nosotros desde que salimos del shibusen-le explico tsubaki con gesto preocupado

-solo es un chico de mas o menos nuestra edad, el no podría hacernos daño a menos que venga acompañado o armado-se dijo a si mismo kid inspeccionando el lugar y alarmándose un poco al notar que no había otras personas en la calle donde ellos estaban

-¡hey por que vamos mas lento!-protesto Black star que no se había percatado de nada

-nos están siguiendo inútil asimétrico-le reclamo kid señalando discretamente al chico que los seguía

-¿Cómo?-el peli azul volteo y sonrió al ver al perseguidor-¡¡hey soul!!-grito el caminando hacia el peliblanco

-Black star-respondió el chocando sus manos con su amigo

-debiste saludarme antes, asustaste a mis amigos-le dijo Black star señalando a los otros tres

-jaja lo siento, pero han de estar algo paranoicos-dijo soul con una gran sonrisa

-te presento ven-le dijo el otro jalándolo-el es kid, ella tsubaki y ella maka-presento Black star señalando a cada uno de sus amigos quienes sonrieron aunque tsubaki lo miraba con sospecha

-¡¡kyaaa Black star tu amigo es totalmente asimétrico!!-grito kid mirando el despeinado cabello del muchacho que para colmo llevaba una especie de diadema chueca, soul lo miro extrañado

-ignoralo- pidio maka con tranquilidad mientras el otro seguía en lo suyo-¿quieres venir con nosotros a tomar algo?-le invito

-no puedo..-

-vamos soul, nunca aceptas venir conmigo y mis amigos cuando te he invitado, ahora por casualidad nos encontramos asi que vienes por que vienes-le ordeno Black star tomando a su amigo por los hombros y empujándolo con ellos, pronto los cinco chicos llegaron al lugar y se pusieron a platicar aunque soul no participaba mucho en la conversación

-bien, yo debo irme-anuncio maka un rato después, tomando una pequeña maleta que llevaba consigo

-¿tienes practica de voli maka?-le pregunto tsubaki mirándolo un poco preocupada

-si, la ultima vez ganamos contra la escuela Aracne y hay que defender nuestro titulo-contesto maka con un brillo en los ojos

-yo te acompaño maka-se ofreció kid parándose de su silla

-no es necesario-le dijo maka inmediatamente

-deja que valla maka, creo que es buena idea-le pidió tsubaki, la rubia sonrió y asintió, ambos jóvenes salieron de la cafetería

-oi tsubaki, y ahora por que tan aprehensiva-pregunto Black star comiendo un sándwich, algo extrañado por la actitud de su amiga

-no es eso…creo que no seria bueno que maka se valla sola a su casa-le dijo la pelinegra mirando a soul de forma que daba miedo

-haaa…creo que aquí salgo sobrando-dijo soul y salió del lugar antes de que Black star o tsubaki pudieran preguntarle algo

Al estar afuera del establecimiento se dispuso a seguir a kid y a maka aun que tuvo que ser mas cuidadoso pues los chicos ya habían recibido su primer susto de persecución, el peliblanco los vio meterse a un campo donde ya estaban otras jovencitas que pronto rodearon a los recién llegados, después las chicas comenzaron a jugar siguiendo las instrucciones de la rubia que era la capitana. Las horas pasaron y la práctica termino ya a eso de las seis y soul siguió en su tarea de seguir a maka

-¿no crees que exageras las horas de practica?-pregunto kid dándole una botella de agua a la chica que se acercaba respirando agitadamente

-para nada, y te recuerdo que el torneo comenzara en dos semanas y debemos estar en excelente condición-le respondió maka antes de tomar un gran trago de la botella, kid solo suspiro

-esta bien pero no te exijas demasiado-le pidió preocupado el chico tomando la barbilla de maka haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos

-esta bien kid-respondió la rubia tomando la mano de kid con suavidad y después los dos caminaron hacia la casa de maka con soul siguiéndolos.

Después de tres días de seguir a maka, soul ya se sabía su ruta perfectamente pues todos los días hacia lo mismo. Se levantaba, iba corriendo a casa de tsubaki para irse juntas al shibusen, de ahí salía con kid, Black star y tsubaki al café para tomar y comer algo y de ahí se iba con kid a su entrenamiento, después el chico la llevaba a su casa y maka no salía ya. Soul comenzó a preocuparse pues a ese paso no encontraría un tiempo en que la rubia estuviera sola para poder terminar con su trabajo , suspiro algo fastidiado; en ese caso tendría que ganarse su confianza para poder matarla en el momento apropiado.

Salió temprano de su casa para poder estar en la de maka antes de que ella saliera y la vio, como siempre, correr gritándole a su padre que había quedado de verse con tsubaki, al llegar a la esquina dejo de correr y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente y llegar a la casa de su amiga pero a ella no la vio en ninguna parte, solo al carro y a un chofer afuera de el

-buenos días señorita, la señorita tsubaki esta enferma el día de hoy y no podrá ir a la escuela pero me dejo encargado que la lleve a usted-le informo el joven chofer

-¿es grave lo que tiene?-pregunto preocupada la chica

-no se preocupe, solo es un resfriado-la tranquilizo el chofer

-bueno, en ese caos vendré a visitarla mas tarde, adiós-se despidió comenzando a caminar

-oiga señorita, la llevare a la escuela-le dijo el chofer tratando de detenerla

-no se preocupe, caminare, aun es temprano-respondió la muchacha sonriéndole, cuando había caminado otra cuadra soul decidió entrar en acción bendiciendo la suerte que tenia de que la chica que sospechaba de el estuviera enferma y no acompañara a maka esa mañana

-¿oi no te conozco?-le grito alcanzándola por detrás

-soul-dijo maka reconociéndolo-hola, soy maka, la amiga de Black star-le dijo esperándolo

-hola maka, ¿que haciendo?-pregunto el chico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y caminando a su lado

-caminando a la escuela y tu ¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-paseas cuando te vi pasar y me sonó tu cara-

-vaya pues que mala memoria tienes, yo te reconocí mas rápido-contesto maka y asi los dos siguieron platicando de cosas normales hasta llegar al shibusen-bueno, nos vemos soul-se despidió maka dándole un beso en la mejilla al peliblanco que se sonrojo ligeramente ante la acción pues no se lo esperaba

-claro, adiós-respondió el chico sonriendo, cuando maka hubo entrado a su escuela el regreso a su casa a desayunar, aun que una vocecita en su cabeza no dejaba de recordarle lo nervioso que se había puesto al recibir el beso de maka

-basta, yo no me puse nervioso-pensó peleándose con esa otra vocecita

-claro, por eso no te sonrojaste-le contesto la otra voz de forma burlona

-da igual-pensó tratando de callar a la otra voz

-no, esa chica es diferente y lo sabes-la vocecita en su cabeza parecía no querer dejarlo en paz-hay algo en ella que te atrae no es asi-

-no es como las otras chicas que he asesinado, es mas fuerte y no es tan fastidiosa, pero eso no debe representar un problema-pensó aceptando algo de lo que esa voz en su cabeza le decía

-¿Por qué será por eso que stein la quiere?-le pregunto la voz interesándose en las intenciones que tendría stein para con la chica, de pronto e peliblanco se estampo contra la puerta de su casa

-auch…creo que debo dejar estas conversaciones dentro de mi cabeza-se dijo a si mismo soul y se metió a su casa

-¿se te olvido que estaba ahí la puerta? Te escuche golpearte contra ella-se burlo stein saliendo de la sala en su silla rodante

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-le dijo el chico ignorando la burla de su padre adoptivo

-¿que sucede?-pregunto stein extrañado, pues no era normal que soul no le contestara algo a su burla

-¿por que elegiste a maka?-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bien hasta aquí le dejo, por que debe terminar en suspenso, aun que batalle para encontrar una parte donde cortar el capitulo pork en mi libreta no esta dividido XD bueno quiero agradecerles a quienes me dejaron un review en mi primer capitulo, me emocione mucho de que gustara el primer capitulo. Espero que este sea de su agrado o al menos sirva para pasar el rato n.n bueno si terminaste de leer road-chan te pude que dejes un review porfa


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Siguiente capitulo. No los entretengo mas pasen y lean. Soul eater no me pertenece (¿debo decirlo en cada capitulo?) por si si o por si no ahí esta

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿y ahora por que preguntas eso? Normalmente te limitas a hacer el trabajo sin importarte mis motivos-le dijo stein sonriendo con una mirada de curiosidad

-solo quiero saberlo, mis razones no te interesan-le contesto con frialdad el peliblanco

-bien, si tanto quieres saber te diré, déjame explicarte primero que las personas que me has dado no eran comunes y corrientes-hizo una pausa y fumo un poco de su cigarrillo –bueno al menos no las ultimas que me has traído, en fin, todas ellas tenían alguna aptitud especial o alguna particularidad y los disecciono para encontrar el por que a esas habilidades y lo que esta nueva presa tiene es el poder de ver el alma de las personas, sus aptitudes, y al parecer incluso sus formas de ser. Es una habilidad que no había encontrado antes-otra pausa, otra pequeña fumada al cigarro-bueno a excepción de una persona-dijo finalizando la larga explicación

-¿y tu como sabes todo eso?-pregunto soul algo desconfiado

-por que yo también tengo esa habilidad y hasta donde he podido me he estudiado pero hay algunas pruebas que no puedo hacerme por que simplemente podría morir y eso no seria útil no podría saber que diferencias hay entre mi cuerpo y el de los demás-le dijo stein y se acerco al peliblanco-pero me inquieta un poco el que me hayas preguntado todo esto soul-la mirada suspicaz de de stein buscando respuestas en los ojos del chico

-solo me dio curiosidad-se excuso el muchacho caminando hacia el comedor

-sabes que dicen algunos especialistas-le dijo el doctor deteniendo la huida de su hijo- a veces un asesino serial investiga tanto a su victima que acaba queriendo protegerla, no te estará pasando eso verdad soul-la sonrisa de stein asusto un poco al alvino pero este se negó a demostrarlo, siguió caminando hacia el comedor con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra

-que va, ella es plana, ruidosa y agresiva, un chico tan cool como yo busca otro tipo de chicas-respondió antes de comenzar a comer

-bueno hijo, te dejo tengo que irme a trabajar-se despidió stein y salió de la casa aunque al llegar a la puerta se callo en el pequeño escalón de la entrada, después se levanto y subió su silla al carro para llevársela al trabajo

Soul termino su desayuno y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas por toda la casa mirando constantemente el reloj, impaciente por que llegara la hora de la salida del shibusen, pasada una hora se tiro en el sofá y encendió el televisor con la esperanza de que eso distrajera su ansiedad que tenia por ver de nuevo a maka, después de media hora callo profundamente dormido. Poco después abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarse en una habitación con pinturas en las paredes y el piso era de cuadros rojos con negros intercalados entre si, de pronto una luz ilumino un piano negro con un banquillo, soul se acerco al instrumento observándolo detenidamente, pronto se dio cuenta que se trataba del piano que hacia algunos años le había dado stein, el alvino había aprendido a tocarlo con un maestro particular que su padre había contratado

-¿podrías tocar para mi?-soul volteo sobresaltado y miro como maka estaba justo a lado de el, sonriéndole amablemente. El peliblanco sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y rapidez provocando un leve sonrojo al mirar a la chica que tenia un elegante vestido negro que resaltaba su delicada figura, soul sonrió y se sentó en el banquillo abriendo el piano dejando al descubierto las blancas teclas, maka se sentó a un lado del peliblanco y fijo su vista en el piano esperando la melodía, los dedos de soul comenzaron a deslizarse sobre las teclas con gran destreza iniciando una lenta melodía algo melancólica pero a la vez muy bella, soul observo como maka cerraba los ojos y sonreía y al chico le agrado mucho el hecho de que maka disfrutara su interpretación, una suave sonrisa se poso en el rostro de soul terminando la melodía. La rubia comenzó a aplaudir mientras lo miraba con un brillo muy especial en sus verdes ojos en los cuales soul comenzó a perderse, los brazos del alvino se movieron por si solos tomando con una mano la mejilla de maka y con la otra su cintura, se acerco a ella y al momento de que sus labios se rozaron soul sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo

-¡¡AUCH!!-grito despertándose, pues se había caído del sofá en el que antes estaba durmiendo-fue solo un sueño-se dijo a si mismo lanzando un suspiro

-¿decepcionado?-le dijo la vocecita en su cabeza que tanto le molestaba a veces

-claro que no-respondió bruscamente

-jajaja ¿Tratas de engañarme? Bien sabes que no puedes hacerlo-se burlo la vocecita, soul bufo molesto pero su mirada pronto se topo con el reloj que indicaba que maka saldría del shibusen en 15 minutos, el pobre chico salió corriendo de su casa llegando justo cuando maka iba saliendo acompañada de sus dos inseparables amigos

-¿oi maka, hoy no iras a la practica de voli?-le pregunto kid arreglándose su saco asegurandose que estuviera completamente simétrico

-no, ya les mande un mensaje a las demás para que no vallan-respondió maka con tranquilidad-hoy iremos a visitar a tsubaki que esta enferma-

-jajajaja¡¡¡bastara con que vea al gran Black star para que se recupere!!!-grito el peliazul en su pose de dios mientras los otros lo miraban avergonzados, poco después ya estaban en la recamara de tsubaki quien estaba en la cama

-¡¡hoo por kami tu cuarto no es simétrico!!-grito el pelinegro lanzándose a arreglar la habitación de la enferma acomodando sus cosméticos, peines y accesorios simétricamente

-¿ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto maka ignorando al chico que iba de un lado del cuarto al otro

-¡claro que ya esta mejor! ¡¡¡Esta ante la presencia del hombre que superara a los dioses!!! Verdad tsubaki-dijo Black star sonriéndole a la pobre chica que solo asintió suavemente

-gracias por preocuparse-murmuro la pelinegra antes de que Black star comenzara a gritar de nuevo por que, según el, tsubaki se robaba el protagonismo que era de el.

La tarde paso entre risas y bromas hasta que de pronto kid reacciona

-haa lo siento, debo irme o llegare tarde-exclamo el pelinegro levantándose de una silla

-a donde vas kid, ¿acaso tienes una cita?-se burlo Black star picándole las costillas con el codo

-no idiota, debo recoger a mis primas que vienen a visitar death city-le explico kid molesto, después se despidió de todos y salió en dirección al aeropuerto

-bueno, en ese caso me retiro yo igual-dijo maka lanzándole una mirada divertida a tsubaki-cuida bien a tsubaki mientras sigas aquí Black star-le dijo al chico guiñándole un ojo haciendo que su amiga enrojeciera de pena

Maka salió de la casa de tsubaki y camino lentamente a la suya

-¡hey plana!-grito alguien a sus espaldas, la chica volteo rápidamente y enfureció al ver la sonrisa burlona de soul

-mi nombre es maka-le regaño dándole en la cabeza con un pesado libro

-auch, algo agresiva no crees-se quejo el pobre sobándose el golpe

-te lo mereces por llamarme plana-respondió enfadada comenzando a caminar, soul pronto se puso a su lado

-pues tu te lo mereces por no estar mas desarrollada-ataco el alvino dándole otra sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes, el rostro de maka enrojeció un poco y un gesto de enfado se hizo presente, a soul le pareció de lo mas bella asi, estando enojada se veía tan linda y graciosa, inconscientemente llevo una mano a la mejilla de ella deteniendo la caminata

-vaya, luces bien cuando te enfadas-exclamo soul con una tierna voz, el corazón de maka se acelero al escucharlo, su mirada fija en las rojas pupilas del alvino, un sentimiento extraño comenzó a invadirla. Noto como soul se acercaba mas a ella y cerro los ojos esperando el contacto de los labios de el con los de ella, sin embargo soul reacciono a lo que pasaba y se alejo de ella con rapidez

-creo que mejor me voy-le dijo el peliblanco, maka abrió los ojos y lo miro confundida, un poco de tristeza y decepción posandose en su pecho

-si, nos vemos pronto soul-respondió ella forzando una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar, soul noto la desilusión de la rubia y tomándola de la muñeca la jalo hacia el uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, maka aun que algo confundida se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que tenia confiando en que su corazón sabia mas en esos momentos que su razón, paso sus brazos por el cuello de soul acercándolo mas a ella mientras el envolvía su cintura con suavidad, disfrutando al máximo el contacto de sus labios con los de ella, el dulce sabor de sus besos, los cuales deseaba que solo fueran para el.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bien ya termine el capitulo!! Gracias a vampire girl yumi, kuchiki rukia ichi y hina yoso por sus reviews! Que gusto que les haya agradado el fic n.n y B-rabbit me hubieras dicho antes y por hay veía si soul tenia tiempo en su agenda para tu maestra, pork por ahora esta muy ocupado persiguiendo a maka XD bueno espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, y sigan leyendo mi intento de fic. Plis road-chan pide review


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Bien bien aquí el siguiente capítulo, perdón por la tardanza pero es que entre tareas y demás no me ha dado tiempo de escribir bueno soul eater no me pertenece (por desgracia) y hago esto por diversión (cosa que ya todos saben y a nadie le interesa XD)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lentamente se separaron, solo unos centímetros ya que seguían abrazados

-soul…yo-

-lo siento maka…olvida que sucedió esto-pidió el soltando la cintura de la rubia y esquivando su mirada

-pero soul..-el suave susurro de ella hizo que el la mirara

-esto no puede..-

-me gustas-lo interrumpió maka repitiendo lo que su corazón le gritaba que sentía, soul la miro sorprendido, esos bellos ojos esmeralda que tanto le gustaban ahora se llenaban de lagrimas; maka retiro sus brazos de soul para secarlas, cuando la mano del peliblanco detuvo suavemente el recorrido de la suya

-no llores-murmuro limpiando las finas gotas que caían-a este chico cool también le gusta esta chica plana-dijo revolviendo el cabello rubio ceniza de ella

-¡soul!-exclamo ella ofendida pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle el alvino tomo posesión de sus labios dispuesto a seguir deleitándose con su sabor y mandando al demonio todo lo demás, maka no opuso resistencia pero para su mala suerte justo cuando soul profundizaba el beso el celular de ella sonó asustándolos a ambos

-bueno-contesto ella maldiciendo mentalmente a cualquiera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea por haber interrumpido su momento

-¡¡¡¡MAKA!!!!¡¡¡PAPA ESTA MUY PREOCUPADO POR TI!!!-el grito de spirit casi le rompe el tímpano a la pobre maka

-ya voy hacia la casa, no tardo en llegar-contesto ella fastidiada y colgó sin prestar atención a los gritos que todavía daba su padre por el celular

-bueno, parece que me tengo que ir-le dijo la rubia sonriéndole con algo de pena al muchacho que la tenía tomada de la mano

-yo te acompaño-murmuro soul tirando suavemente de la mano de la chica para comenzar a caminar

-no es necesario, puedo ir sola-le dijo ella poniéndose nerviosa

-no sería un tipo cool si no acompañara a mi novia a su casa-una sensual sonrisa de parte del alvino dejo a maka sin respirar por varios segundos mientras sentía como su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja atinando solo a sonreír de forma nerviosa, finalmente llegaron a su casa donde ella entro rápidamente, no sin antes darle un fugaz beso en los labios a soul de despedida, antes de que a su padre se le ocurriera llamar a la policía

Soul se dirigió a su casa caminando lentamente sin querer llegar a ella, cosa que tuvo que pasar , abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención de stein que sin duda le preguntaría sus avances con maka

-soul…¿Qué mosca te pico ahora?-pregunto el doctor mirando extrañado los movimientos del chico

-creí que estabas dormido y no quería despertarte viejito-respondió el metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, un bisturí rozo la mejilla del muchacho incrustándose en la pared de atrás

-no me digas así de nuevo o te disecciono ¬¬# -lo amenazo sacando otro bisturí de su bata de médico, soul se quedo callado sabiendo que las amenazas de su "querido" padre no eran en balde-bien y como te ha ido con la niña?-le pregunto cambiado su cara de enfado a una de interés

-no creo poder asesinarla, ella siempre está acompañada-le dijo en un tono que aparentaba estar frustrado

-¿Y entonces por qué no te haces su amigo?-una sonrisita apareció en el rostro de stein mientras se acercaba a su hijo

-ya lo intente pero me ignora-respondió encogiéndose de hombro tratando de encontrar la forma de que su padre ya se resignara

-¿en serio? Pues a mí me contaron en el hospital que te vieron platicando con ella muy a gusto esta mañana- la voz de stein comenzaba a destilar cierta molestia

-solo me siguió la corriente un rato, me di cuenta que en realidad no me prestaba la mas mínima atención-

-excusas soul, son todo lo que me das-la sonrisa de stein de borro, paso su bisturí cerca del cuello del muchacho rozándolo peligrosamente-¿que acaso no quieres matar a la chica?-el bisturí abrí una pequeña herida en la piel del alvino provocando que una cuantas gotas de sangre salieran resbalado por su cuello

-puede encontrar a otra persona con esas habilidades, no es necesario que experimentes justamente con ella- soul aparto la mano que sujetaba el bisturí cerca de su cuello para alejarse unos pasos de stein

-tienes idea de cuantos años llevo buscando a alguien así, años soul, años y nunca lo había logrado, llegue a pensar que era el único pero ahora veo que no…¡¡¡ Y NO DESPERDICIARE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE ESTUDIARLA SOLO POR QUE A TI TE AGRADO LA CHICA!!! –le grito stein golpeando la pared con su puño

-¡no le hare ningún daño!-le reto soul

-vaya! Ahora resulta que el asesino se volvió caballero-soul siguió mirándolo con furia sin responderle ni una sola palabra-bien, si no la matas tu tendré que hacerlo yo-una sonrisa siniestra se abrió paso en el rostro de stein al nota la expresión del alvino que era un mezcla de horror y rabia

-no te le acerques a maka-gruño el muchacho apretando los puños hasta marcar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos

-cumple tu trabajo o terminare haciéndolo yo-respondió stein dándole una mirada fría para después irse, soul bajo la cabeza sintiéndose impotente ante lo que se avecinaba, sabía muy bien que stein estaba decidido a tener a maka en una cama de disección

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Espero les haya agradado, de nuevo doy gracias por los reviews que me dan muxo animo a continuar esta historia n.n bueno road-chan pide que porfa sigan dejando reviews bay bay


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Bien aquí el siguiente capi, no entretengo mas pasen y lean n.n (soul eater no me pertenece ya saben bla bla)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al día siguiente la chica despertó de excelente humor, se recogió el cabello en sus dos típicas coletas y se puso un uniforme deportivo

Ese día tenia la practica de voli pues ahora solo faltaba una semana para su primer encuentro, tocaron el timbre y bajo corriendo a abrir con la esperanza de que fuera cierto alvino quien tocaba la puerta pero todo lo contrario, al abrir se encontró a kid con dos chicas. Una alta de cabello largo y una mas bajita, con cabello corto, y que daba pequeños saltitos

-hola kid-saludo maka

-hola maka, ellas son mis primas, liz y pati-le dijo señalándolas

-hola-volvió a saludar la ojiverde recibiendo un saludo cortes de liz y un "hola" cantado de pati

-ellas quieren ser las porristas en nuestro primer partido-le informo kid y liz entro rápidamente y tomo las manos de maka

-kid dijo que tueras la capitana asi que venimos a pedirte permiso para hacer esto, y mira-dijo señalando a pati que se quitaba un gran saco dejando ver una faldita tableada color azul junto con una blusa de color blanco-ya hice los trajes de porristas-pati daba vueltas sobre si misma riéndose sin parar

-bueno, yo soy la capitana pero a quien le deben pedir permiso es a marie, ella es la entrenadora-les dijo maka –hoy tenemos practica asi que vénganse con nosotros y hablan con ella-los cuatro se dirigieron a la cancha donde entrenaban, en ella ya estaban algunas jugadoras y una mujer algo bajita, de cabello rubio y un parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo

-¡maka ya llegaste!-saludo alegre la rubia acercándose a ella y a los demás-haa veo que las sobrinas de shinigami-sama están de visita-agrego al ver a las hermanas Thompson

-¡hola marie! Venimos a pedirle permiso para ser las porristas del equipo-le dijo liz con estrellitas en los ojos ya imaginándose a varias chicas luciendo su increíble creación

-mira el uniforme de las porristas seria asi-menciono kid señalando a pati quien seguía dando vueltas -liz se esforzó mucho en el y le quedo bellamente simétrico-marie sonrió mientras los demás lo miraban con pena

-pues si pueden hacerlo, pero solo son ustedes dos ¿no habrá problema con eso?-les pregunto marie mirándolos

-no importa, pegaremos posters en la escuela para ver si alguien se nos une-grito triunfal liz mientras pati levantaba y gritaba "posters, posters"

-bueno, arreglado eso, ahora a la practica-dijo con tono demandante maka agarrando un balón blanco y poniéndose en la cancha, las demás la siguieron mientras kid, liz, pati y marie discutían las coreografías de las futuras porristas

Mientras en casa de soul……..

El chico alvino se levantaba apenas de la cama y bajo aun en pijama a desayunar, al entrar al comedor lo primero que vio fue a su padre rebanando un pollo frito

-ya despertaste soul, que hoy no vas a vigilar a maka? O de plano decidiste que mejor yo me encargue de ella-dijo stein con una sonrisa desafiante

-tendrá practica hoy, yo iré cuando acabe de desayunar-respondió soul fulminando a su padre con la mirada, stein soltó una carcajada al notar la reacción de soul y siguió comiendo tranquilamente, el peliblanco no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a desayunar a su lado, aun que solo pudo comer tranquilamente cuando stein tuvo que irse al hospital pues su turno ya comenzaba. Al terminar su comida salió de su casa rumbo a la cancha, de pronto a lado de el pasaron corriendo dos persona y el alvino logro reconocer a una

-¡hey Black star!-le grito soul haciendo que el peli azul parara y lo volteara a ver-¿a donde van?-pregunto mirando a tsubaki que tenia una expresión preocupada y no soltaba la mano del chico

-kid nos llamo hace unos momentos y nos dijo que maka se había desmallado-le explico jaloneando a soul para que no se quedara parado, soul apenas termino de escuchar comenzó a correr junto a los otros dos, preocupado por la salud de la rubia, al llegar solo encontraron a un grupo de chicas con el uniforme deportivo del shibusen que estaban platicando

-oigan que sucedió aquí ¿DONDE ESTA MAKA?-grito Black star poniéndose en el centro del circulo formado por la chicas

-se la llevaron al hospital, se fueron con marie, kid y sus primas-le respondió una de ellas

-hos-pi-tal-tartamudeo soul suplicando mentalmente porque no le tocara a la chica tener de doctor a su padre

-¡vámonos entonces! Maka necesita de la grandiosa presencia del gran Black star para reponerse-tsubaki y soul asintieron y llamo a su chofer para que los llevara al hospital

Con kid y los demás………

Los chicos ya estaban aguardando a maka en la sala de espera, ya que ella había sido llevada adentro de urgencias para que la atendieran y la reanimaran, cuando lo lograron le avisaron al doctor que la vio llegar que la chica ya se encontraba estable

-será mejor que se quede aquí una noche para hacerle pruebas y saber la razón de su desmallo-le dijo el doctor mirando a la rubia quien estaba sentada en una camilla deteniéndose la cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle

-doctor stein, la señorita que viene con ella nos dijo que últimamente ha estado haciendo mucho ejercicio, puede que esa sea la razón-le explico una enfermera

-aun asi quiero estar seguro, tal ves sea otra cosa y por nuestra negligencia puede empeorar esto-respondió el doctor mirándola atemorizante, ella solo asintió y arreglo todo para que maka fuera llevada a una habitación

-disculpe enfermera-la llamo stein al notar que se dirigía a la sala de espera-yo le avisare a su acompañante donde estará la chica-la enfermera asintió nuevamente y se retiro, stein sonrió satisfecho y se encamino a la habitación de maka, entro y la vio profundamente dormida, algo que ya esperaba pues ya le había sucedido antes que las personas que se desmayaban después de despertar y presentar el intenso dolor de cabeza que maka había tenido antes se dormían poco después. Se acerco con lentitud a la cama y acaricio con un dedo el rostro de ella, de pronto la puerta se abrió abruptamente

-¡no le hagas nada!-ordeno soul entrando a la habitación y acercándose con rapidez a la cama de maka totalmente alerta ante cualquier movimiento de su padre, el solo lo miro con tranquilidad

-no soy tan tonto como para hacerle algo cuando todos saben que soy su medico y estoy aquí con ella en estos momentos soul-le dijo con un tono burlón

-EL GRAN BLACK STAR HA LLEGADO A ILUMINAR CON SU GRANDIOSA LUZ A..-kid llego corriendo y atrapo con su mano la gran boca de Black star

-¡silencio tonto! Esto es un hospital-le regaño el pelinegro mientras pati comenzaba a reír ante la escena

-disculpen chicos, pero si quieren visitar a esta muchacha solo pueden entrar tres máximo-les dijo stein saliendo de la habitación, tsubaki y marie pasaron dejando a kid, Black star y las Thompson afuera.

Maka, quien gracias a los gritos del chico que superara a los dioses ya estaba despierta, se apresuro a sentarse en la cama

-¿hey que paso?-pregunto algo desorientada

-estas en el hospital maka, te desmallaste durante la practica-le explico marie acercándose a ella y la tomo de la mano-¿estas bien? Si te sentías mal me hubieras dicho y hubieras podido irte a casa a descansar-

-lo siento, pero es que me sentía bien, solo de pronto perdí la noción de todo-le dijo maka que pronto se vio envuelta en los brazos de tsubaki

-nos asustamos mucho cuando kid le marco a Black star y nos aviso que te habías desmallado y como no reaccionabas te llevaban al hospital-le dijo la pelinegra, soltó a maka para seguir hablando –si no hubiera sido por soul que pregunto inmediatamente que doctor te atendía no hubiéramos sabido a donde estabas, por que no encontrábamos a la entrenadora marie ni a kid, a ellos los encontramos hasta después-maka se sonrojo ligeramente al escuchar el nombre del peliblanco

-¿el esta en el hospital?- pregunto tratando de ocultar la emoción en su voz

-si-respondió soul desde atrás de ella, maka dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar su voz y volteo de inmediato

-soul-dijo con un color carmesí muy presente en sus mejillas, el alvino abrazo a la chica sintiéndose tranquilo de saber que ya estaba junto a ella para protegerla de todos y de todo, tsubaki y marie sonrieron y se mantuvieron calladas tratando de salir sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido para no interrumpir la linda escena aunque de pronto la puerta se abrió con fuerza

-¡¡¡EL GRAN BLCK STAR DEBE VER A LA POBRE MAKA QUE SUFRE SIN MI GRANDIOSA LUZ!!!-

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bien espero que les haya gustado el capi, trate de hacerlo mas largo esta vez pero es que ya no le he escrito a la libreta por falta de inspiración y ahora que ya alcanzo el fic de aquí a lo que tengo en mi libreta pues yo creo que ahora si tardare mas en subir el final del fic veré si la inspiración regresa pronto jeje. Bueno gracias por leer y espero que me dejen un review porfa que animan muxo a continuar n.n


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Bn bn aquí trayendo el siguiente capitulo, según yo ya faltarían solo dos para el final o tal ves el k siga ya seria el final, bueno pasen y lean, por cierto soul eater no me pertenece ya lo saben todos jeje

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Las chicas querían agarrar a patadas a Black star por entrar de esa forma y kid trataba de callarlo, tsubaki y marie salieron para dejar entrar a los chicos

-oi maka, si querías un poco de protagonismo me hubieras dicho, asi trataría de no brillar tanto´- le dijo el peli azul acariciándole la cabeza a la chica como si se tratara de una niña de cinco años

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto kid preocupado

-tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza pero ya esta pasando-respondió la ojiverde sonriendo, las mejillas de kid adquirieran un tenue color rosa, soul al notarlo abrazo posesivamente a maka, el pelinegro borro su sonrisa al verlo y mientras Black star platicaba con la rubia, kid le hizo señas a soul de que se acercara a el

-disculpa, ¿eres algo de maka? Por que te noto muy posesivo con ella-le susurro kid destilando algo de molestia en su voz

-soy su novio-respondió el alvino sonriéndole de forma superior mostrando sus afilados dientes

-¡¡¡MAKA!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿ESTE ASIMETRICO ES TU NOVIO???!!!-grito kid con las manos en la cabeza, Black star comenzó a reír ruidosamente

-¡oi soul! Quien diría que te convertirías en el novio de la plana de maka, ¿no que eras un chico cool?-se burlo sosteniéndose el estomago mientras seguía riendo, soul le dio un golpe en el brazo murmurando un "cállate" entre dientes

-maka es demasiado simétrica y linda como para estar con este-se quejo el pelinegro señalando acusatoriamente a soul

-precisamente por que ella es bastante linda y divertida es por que esta a la altura de alguien tan cool como yo-respondió soul, maka no sabia si enojarse o sentirse bien ante las palabras de soul pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando como reaccionar pues inmediatamente la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre pelirrojo que lloraba a mares

-¡¡MAKA!!¡¡MI MAKA!!¡¡PAPA YA ESTA AQUÍ, YA NO TE DEBES PREOCUPAR!!-grito spirit lanzándose a la cama de la rubia para abrazarla

-¡¡quítate de encima!!-se quejaba ella empujándolo

-pe..Pero…pero...-lloriqueaba spirit, una enfermera entro con una cara llena de furia pues ya habían sido demasiados gritos que salían de ese cuarto

-la hora de visita termino-dijo con frialdad agarrando a spirit del saco y levantándolo para quitarlo de la cama-si gustan uno puede quedarse a cuidar de la paciente-

-papá se quedara-afirmo spirit

-el no es mi padre-le dijo maka a la enfermera-mejor me quedo sola-

-buaaa mi hija..-spirit no pudo seguir haciendo su berrinche pues la enfermera lo aventó de la habitación, Black star y kid salieron detrás de el antes que la enfermera reconociera sus voces de los gritos anteriores, saludo quedarse gracias a que su padre era el doctor encargado de maka, le dijo que su padre le había encargado cuidar de maka, la enfermera salió no sin antes advertirles que no quería escuchar ni un grito mas de esa habitación

Soul sonrió al ver que finalmente se quedaban a solas

-me preocupaste maka-le murmuro dulcemente soul besando las mejillas de la chica avanzando con lentitud hacia sus labios uniéndolos en un tierno beso, a soul le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había probado el dulce sabor de los besos de maka, lamio y mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de la chica obligándola a profundizar el beso, la experta lengua del chico exploraba la boca de su novia y jugaba con su lengua, maka aunque nerviosa correspondía lo mejor que podía, sintiendo en todo su cuerpo el amor que el chico le brindaba; el beso tuvo que acabar por la necesidad de oxigeno, sin embargo soul siguió abrazándola pasando sus labios por el cuello de la muchacha besándolo, maka sentía como esos besos la hacían querer mas, enredo sus dedos en el blanco cabello de soul cuando de pronto este se alejo despacio, maka lo miro confundida

-si seguimos asi, no podre para después y no seria cool hacerlo en una cama de hospital-le dijo con su típica sonrisa, la chica se ruborizo ante sus palabras, pero aun asi sonrió. Soul acerco una silla a la cama y comenzaron a platicar de cualquier cosa, sus gustos, sus vidas, aunque soul oculto algunas cosas (por obvias razones XD) sin embargo si le conto que era adoptado y que su padre lo hacia estudiar con maestros particulares, por su parte maka le comento que su padre era un pervertido y que su mamá lo había abandonado cuando ella era pequeña. Asi siguieron platicando el resto de la tarde y maka comprobaba lo que ya había visto antes gracias a su habilidad, que soul era un chico noble, aun que algo pervertido pero eso no importaba. Ella podría resumir su personalidad en una sola palabra: soul es un chico realmente cool.

Tiempo después la rubia se quedo profundamente dormida y soul solo la observaba acariciando su cabello y su rostro con mucha ternura, definitivamente no dejaría que nada le pasara a esa linda chica que le había robado completamente el corazón.

Mientras el cuidaba a su linda novia stein los miraba fijamente desde la ventana, fumando su cigarrillo tranquilamente sentado en su silla rodante, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro

-disfruta mientras puedas soul, no te durara mucho el gusto de tenerla a tu lado-murmuro el doctor antes de irse rodando sobre la silla.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡¡Bien bien aquí termina!! Pero lo malo es que igual aquí termina lo escrito en mi libreta y ya se me esta escapando la inspiración (inner: te dije que no dejaras la puerta abierta ¬ ¬ yo: ¿eso que?)Bueno espero que me dejen reviews y también si no es mucha molestia les pido que me digan como que le falta al fic por que siento que no esta quedando bien ya y por cierto muchas gracias a kuchiki rukia ichi, hina yoso, aniimy, vampire girl yumi, B-Rabbit, por haber seguido leyendo este fic raro salido de mi mas rara cabecita XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Aquí con el nuevo capi, no entretengo mas pasen y lean plis n.n (soul eater no me pertenece)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Al día siguiente maka fue dada de alta, con la recomendación de que se vitaminara y comiera adecuadamente. Como ese día era domingo tsubaki la invito a su casa a comer y dormir para poder contarle la nueva noticia; mientras Black star y soul salieron a jugar básquet

-¿y que me dices tsubaki? Que hay con esa linda despedida de beso entre tu y Black star-maka había esperado ansiosa a que su amiga le contara los detalles desde que se despidieron de soul y Black star, el peli azul le había dado un tierno beso a tsubaki antes de irse

Ahora ambas estaban en la habitación de tsubaki platicando

-pues…es que ya somos novios-le dijo la chica sonrojada

-¡¡waaa!! ¡¡detalles tsubaki!! ¡¡Detalles!!-pidió la ojiverde dando palmadas y con chispas saliendo de ella de la emoción

-bueno paso el día que enferme-comenzó a contar tsubaki con el color carmesí aun presente en sus mejillas

*flack bash*

-bien, como maka dijo que te cuidara me asegurare de hacerlo ¡COMO LA GRAN ESTRELLA QUE SOY!-grito Black star agarrando el termómetro y poniéndoselo en la boca a la pelinegra rápidamente, después acerco su rostro al de su miga colocando una mano en la frente de ella para verificar su temperatura

La cara de tsubaki enrojeció al instante gracias a los acelerados latidos de su corazón que amenazaba con provocarle un infarto, Black star al notarlo se alejo de ella para tomar el termómetro

-estas muy roja-comento el-pero el termómetro dice que estas normal-completo mirando fijamente al delgado tubito de vidrio, tsubaki soltó un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse

-¿estas cansada?-le pregunto Black star al escuchar el suspiro

-solo un poco-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-entonces mejor me voy para dejarte dormir-respondió el comenzando a caminar, sin embargo pronto sintió que algo sujetaba su muñeca, al bajar la vista se encontró con la delicada mano de tsubaki que lo sostenía, la volteo a ver a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron y fue entonces cuando el mundo se borro para ellos, el peli azul se acerco con lentitud a los entreabiertos labios de la chica que lo esperaba ansiosa, fundiendo sus labios en un dulce beso

-serás la novia de la estrella que superara a los dioses-le dijo el cuando se separo unos milímetros para tomar aire, ella asintió volviendo a unir sus labios en otro beso

*fin flack bash*

-waaaa ¿y luego que paso?-pregunto maka con las manos unidas a las de su amiga

-tuvo que irse por que ya era tarde-respondió ella-¿y que hay de ti y soul?-pregunto con la misma mirada de curiosidad que antes tuviera la rubia, ella le conto lo que había pasado después de haberla visitado y también lo sucedido en el hospital

-¿y ahora maka, hasta cuando entrenaras de nuevo?-le pregunto tsubaki acomodándose en su cama mientras la rubia hacia lo mismo en su bolsa para dormir

-mañana mismo-contesto ella

-¿estas loca? Acabas de salir del hospital-le dijo la pelinegra preocupada

-tranquila tsubaki, comeré muy bien y descansare inmediatamente si me siento mareada-le dijo tratando de calmarla, sin embargo tsubaki no se quedo muy convencida

Al día siguiente ambas chicas fueron a la escuela

-¡¡YAHOO BLSCK STAR ESTA AQUÍ PARA ILUMNIAR SUS VIDAS CON MI BRILLANTE PRESENCIA!!-grito el peli azul arriba del techo de la escuela recibiendo a maka y tsubaki

-Black star bájate de ahí o te caerás- le pidió tsubaki

-esta bien-respondió el chico dando un gran salto aterrizando milagrosamente bien-¿sorprendida?-le dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa arrogante a la pelinegra antes de darle un beso, aunque apenas se separo de su novia maka le golpeo en la cabeza con un libro

-tu que te crees para estar preocupando a tsubaki de esa forma-le reclamo la rubia

-auch como se nota que ya estas mejor maka-

-es bueno saber eso-dijo kid quien iba llegando

-por cierto, soul me dijo que vendría en la tarde a ver como estabas-le aviso el peliazul avanzando hacia la entrada del shibusen con sus amigos siguiéndolo

-ok-respondió la rubia sonriendo

-hay si, mucho amor y no es capaz de venir temprano ver como se encuentra maka ¬¬- comento kid con brusquedad

-el dijo que tenia que atender un asunto con su padre antes-le defendió Black star abriendo la puerta y apenas pusieron un pie dentro un torbellino llego a la do de maka

-maka ya te sientes mejor-le pegunto liz con pati a su lado picando a maka en el hombro

-si, muchas gracias-

-entonces podrás venir con nosotras a las audiciones para porristas, serás parte del jurado-le dijo la mayor de las Thompson jalándola

-pero las clases ya van a comenzar-protesto la rubia

-no te preocupes, mi tío justificara tu falta con sid-sensei jajaja-respondió patti levantándola en brazos para llevarla al gimnasio, pero liz se detuvo al notar a una chica hincada de un curioso pelo morado corto que murmuraba "no se como lidiar con escuelas nuevas"

-hola ¿como te llamas?-pregunto liz sonriéndole

-c..chro..na-contes la chica con nerviosismo, liz le tendió la mano para ayudarla a pararse

– ¿no quieres hacer la prueba para ser porrista del equipo de voli? asi harás amigas rápido- le chica no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues liz se la llevo de la mano al gimnasio. Ya adentro estaba una mesa con unas sillas para el jurado que serian las dos hermanas Thompson, maka y la entrenadora marie. Las chicas pasaron una por una realizando las piruetas o movimientos que liz les pedía, finalmente llego el turno de chrona que era la ultima

-has una vuelta de carro-pidió la mayor de las Thompson

-¡run run!-grito patti imitando el sonido de un coche para después echarse a reír

-no se como lidiar con las vueltas de carro-murmuro chorna hincándose con un aura deprimente que pronto cubrió todo el gimnasio, el pobre jurado sintió escalofríos

-y si eres la mascota-sugirió liz con una sonrisa, chrona solo la miro sin decir nada-tomare eso como un si-

-pero liz, no tenemos mascota-susurro maka a la rubia

-ya hablare de eso con mi tío, tu no te preocupes-la calmo liz, después de haber decidido que chrona usaría en el partido un traje negro con una mascara de calavera, lo cual por cierto había sido idea de shinigami-sama quien usaba ese mismo traje, maka llevo a la nueva chica a su salón que resultaba ser el mismo al que iba ella

A la hora del receso Black star, tsubaki, kid y sus primas ya estaban comiendo cuando llegaron maka y chrona

-hola muchachos, les presento a chrona-les dijo maka

-¡tu cabello es asimétrico!-grito kid mirándola horrorizado, e inmediatamente saco unas tijeras de su mochila y se acerco a la pobre chica que se ocultaba detrás de maka aunque antes de poder acercar el dichoso objeto recibió un golpe por parte de maka dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente, después se sentó con chrona a comer

-hola, mucho gusto, yo soy tsubaki-se presento amablemente dándole una de sus sonrisas

-¡Y YO SOY EL GRAN BLACK STAR!- grito el peli azul subiéndose a la mesa asustando a la recién llegada

-bájate Black star-pidió tsubaki y el toro la obedeció sentándose a la do de ella

-esta bien pero solo por que lo ordena la chica del gran ore-sama y que por lo tanto también es grandiosa-le dijo el peli azul sonriéndole haciendo sonrojar a tsubaki

El resto de la clase transcurrió normalmente como de costumbre, aun que ahora la que contaba los segundos para salir de la escuela en lugar de Black star era maka quien ya deseaba poder ver a soul

**mientras en el consultorio del un gran hospital**

Stein se encontraba tranquilamente sentado dando vueltas en su silla esperando a que su hijo, frente a el, le dijera lo que fuera que tuviera que decirle

-y bien-dijo impacientándose-vas a hablar o seguirás ahí sentado sin hacer nada-soul solo lo miro con indiferencia

-¿y si te dijera que planeo decir todo lo que se de ti a la policía?-le dijo el alvino sin quitar su expresión fría, stein levanto una ceja mirándolo medio interesado

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Listo, se que no puse muchas cosas importantes en este capi, de hecho es mas o menos como de relleno para poder llegar al final que tengo medio planeado XD lamento subir el fic hasta ahorita pero es que ya estoy en exámenes y he estado ocupada estudiando y sufriendo TToTT yo creo que el final lo traigo el sábado que entra. Bueno gracias por los reviews que me han dejado espero poder seguir contando con ellos para este capi ya que animan muxo jeje gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Bay bay


	8. chapter 8

Hola! Capitulo final!! Pasen y lean (y hasta el final soul eater sigue sin pertenecerme XD)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-vaya muchacho…legue a pensar por un momento que tenias cerebro-el doctor abrió un cajón y saco un bisturí de el-tal vez deba abrirte la cabeza para asegurarme de que tienes dentro algo mas que aire-

-deja de hacerte el gracioso-dijo con fastidio soul

-no, en serio; vienes aquí a decirme eso, por mi esta bien pero deberías saber que si yo caigo tu te vas conmigo-una sonrisa de satisfacción nació en el rostro de stein al notar que soul se tensaba-y tu crees que a tu noviecita le agrade enterarse de que clase de persona eres, ¿crees que le gustara el hecho de que conoció al chico de sus sueños solo por que este planeaba como matarla en primer lugar?-

La mente de soul se encargo inmediatamente de reproducirle imágenes de maka alejándose de el, mirándole con odio y miedo, lo sabia, como podría amarlo después de saber las tristezas que causo al cumplir las ordenes de su padre, después de tantos asesinatos que había ejecutado.

De nada serviría el lamentarse ahora, los errores ya se habían cometido y no bastaría su arrepentimiento para compensarlo. Suspiro derrotado

-pues no importa entonces, por lo menos estarás encerrado lejos de ella-

-igual que tu-respondió stein aun conservando esa sonrisa burlona-acéptalo soul, no soportaras estar lejos de ella-

-si es para mantenerte a ti y a tu bisturí lejos de ella puedes apostar a que no dudare en delatarte-

-esta bien, esta bien-dijo stein levantando las manos-dejare a la chica en paz ¿contento?-soul lo miro con desconfianza, pero sabia también que su padre no querría estar encerrado en un lugar donde no podría llevar a cabo sus desquiciados y preciados experimentos, asi que tal vez, solo tal vez, maka estaría a salvo mientras la amenaza sirviera para mantener a stein a raya. El alvino asintió y salió del hospital mientras stein lo miraba marchar, pensando que si no quería perder la oportunidad de estudiar a la chica debería apurarse.

.-.-.-.-.-. la escuela.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al fin el reloj se apiado de maka y dio la tan preciada hora de la salida, la rubia salió junto con Black star y tsubaki que también eran de los primeros en macharse cuando de pronto sintió como alguien la abrazaba por la espalda

-hola plana-la saludo soul, maka se enfado y se deshizo del abrazo, sin embargo solo de ver el rostro de alivio del alvino al verla totalmente respuesta se enterneció dándole una hermosa sonrisa

-hola soul-respondió, soul paso de nuevo sus brazos por la cintura de la rubia para después juntar sus labios en un tierno beso

-me alera ver que ya estas mejor-murmuro cuando un grito rompió su burbuja

-HEY SOUL NO SALUDAS AL GRAN BLACK STAR-le dijo su amigo chocando las palmas de sus manos

-hola soul-lo saludo tsubaki, el peliblanco sonrió devolviéndole el saludo

-bueno vámonos ya para que maka coma algo antes de la practica-iba diciendo kid mientras salía de la escuela aun que paro en seco al ver a soul, soltó un gruñido bajo pero fingió no darle importancia

-¿Cómo que iras a entrenar?-comento soul en tono de total desaprobación

-ni lo intentes asimétrico, ya tratamos de hacerla desistir durante la tarde y no lo logramos-dijo kid moviendo su mano

-pero soul tiene razón maka, mejor por que no se dan una vuelta tu y el-menciono tsubaki empujándolos-anda soul róbatela un rato-murmuro en el oído del muchacho pues aun se sentía culpable por la interrupción de Black star de hacia un momento, cuando los chicos se hubieron ido salieron las Thompson con chorna en medio de ellas

-¿y maka?-preguntaron al no ver a la capitana

-se fue con soul-respondió tsubaki

-oye tsubaki, a ti no te agradaba soul ¿a que se debe el cambio?-le pregunto Black star

-a que lo vi preocupado que se puso al enterarse que maka se había desmallado y como corrió hacia su habitación apenas le dijeron donde estaba. Un chico asi de tierno no puede ser una mala persona-

Mientras soul llevaba a maka de la mano paseando por las calles sin ningún rumbo en especifico, solo caminaban disfrutando del hecho de estar juntos, la rubia lo invito a su casa a comer alegrándose del hecho de que su padre estaría hasta tarde en el trabajo y tendría la casa para ellas sola, llegaron y maka se puso rápidamente a hacer la comida, el peliblanco la observaba encantado pasando su mirada por cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, se acerca con lentitud y la tomo entre sus brazos con cariño acercando sus labios al blanco cuello de ella besándolo suavemente

-s..Soul-lo llamo ella sorprendida por las repentinas acciones del peliblanco

-te amo-murmuro el antes de voltearla para tomar posesión de sus labio uniéndolos con los de el en un tierno y profundo beso, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella la pegaron mas a el, una de sus manos acariciaba su espalda disfrutando del poder tenerla tan cerca, estaba consiente de lo dependiente que se estaba volviendo de la presencia de la chica, la necesitaba para sentirse completo, para sentirse feliz.

Profundizo mas el beso a medida que el miedo a perderla se acrecentaba dentro de el, un vacio amargo en su pecho apareció y se separo de ella con lentitud permitiéndole a sus pulmones llenarse de oxigeno

-¿sucede algo malo?-pregunto ella al ver la mirada seria de soul

-no dejare que nadie te aleje de mi lado-le dijo abrazándola, colocando su cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de maka, quien solo correspondió el abrazo contenta de saberse importante para el, su corazón latía alegre al mismo ritmo que el de soul, sintiéndose mas unidos que nunca. Ella busco sus labios juntándolos en otro beso cargado de ternura y pasión equilibrando ambos sentimientos perfectamente, el chico introdujo sus manos bajo la blusa de la rubia deleitándose con las suavidad de su piel, acariciando su espalda y su vientre mientras besaba su cuello provocando que maka soltara pequeños gemidos de placer que enloquecían al alvino haciéndolo sentir orgulloso de saber que lo que hacia le agradaba a la muchacha, ansioso de seguir escuchando los gemidos de su novia entremezclados con su nombre aumento la intensidad de sus caricias cuando un maullido los interrumpió

Maka volteo y vio como su gatita se acercaba a ella y le ponía una pata en su pierna mientras maullaba de nuevo

-es hora de comer también para Blair-dijo ella al ver la mirada asesina que le enviaba soul a la indefensa minina, y al terminar de decir eso el estomago de la chica rugió recordándole que no solo la gatita quería alimentos

.hay esto no es cool-suspiro fastidiado el alvino separándose de maka mientras ella se acomodaba la blusa e iba asacar el alimento para gatos, soul continuo haciendo la comida que ella había dejado a la mitad

-no te molestes, yo ahorita lo termino-dijo ella al verlo

-tu dale de comer a esa condenada gata metiche, yo en tanto término con esto-respondió soul acercando la comida al fuego

Después ambos se pusieron a comer platicando de cualquier cosa y cuando terminaron se fueron al sofá a ver una película, soul paso su brazo sobre los hombros de maka, quien se recargo en su hombro, llenándose de la tranquilidad y felicidad que le proporcionaba el estar a lado dl alvino, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida y soul al notarlo la recostó sobre sus piernas.

Acaricio su cabello sonriendo ante la bella imagen de su novia dormida sobre sus piernas paso sus dedos sobre el rostro de ella jugando con algunos mechones que caían en el, pero la tranquilidad se quebró pronto

-¡maka ya llegue!-dijo spirit entrando cuando vio a su hija en brazos de un tipo alvino-¿¡TU QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!?-grito acercándose a el con una mirada que soul podría jurara que si los ojos mataran el ya estaría en su funeral, maka despertó ante el grito de su padre y se levanto

-papá el es soul-le dijo tranquila, spirit miro de arriba abajo al chico

-si te atreves a toarle un solo cabello a mi hija..-comenzó a amenazarlo pero fue rápidamente callado por un libro que le callo en la cabeza

-ya papa, creo que puedo cuidarme sola ¬¬-agarro a soul de la mano y lo arrastro a la salida de su casa-regreso en un rato-le aviso a su padre que yacía medio inconsciente en el suelo

-creo que no le caeré bien a tu padre nunca-comento soul una ves que estuvieron fuera de la casa de la chica, ella lo miro intrigada-pues imagínate, no quiere que toque ni un solo cabello tuyo y yo no pienso tocar solo tu cabello- dijo el dándole una de sus típicas sonrisas de chico cool mostrando sus afilados dientes blancos, ella se ruborizo ante el comentario.

Pasearon un rato mas hasta que anocheció y el la llevo a su cas.

Al día siguiente soul no pudo ver a maka en todo el día después de que salieron de la escuela pues liz se la había llevado a ella junto con tsubaki, patti, y chrona al centro comercial, pues según ella ya hacia falta una salida de chicas, asi que los chicos se fueron a jugar básquet de nuevo.

Después de eso maka y su equipo comenzaron a entrenar arduamente pues solo faltaban dos días para su primer encuentro contra la escuela arachne, las porristas también estaban siempre ahí, inventando nuevas coreografías, haciendo piruetas y apoyando constantemente a las jugadoras a que entrenaran con mucho animo.

Finalmente llego el ansiado día del torneo, la escuela arachne llego en sus camiones y se acomodaron en el lugar que les correspondía a los visitantes. La entrenadora marie las animaba y les daba palabras de aliento a sus jugadoras y a las porristas que estaban igual de emocionadas y nerviosas que las mismas jugadoras.

Black star, tsubaki y soul llegaron y se dirigieron con maka quien era un manojo de nervios

-¡¡¡YAHOO MAKA NO TE PREOCUPES QUE CUENTAS CON LA GRANDIOSA PRESENCIA DEL CHICO QUE SUPERARA A LOS DIOSES!!!-grito Black star dándole ánimos a su amiga

-mucha suerte maka-chan-le deseo tsubaki dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-tu puedes maka, recuerda que, como dijo Black star, cunetas con el apoyo del chico que superara a los dioses y del chico mas cool del mundo-le dijo soul sonriendo, maka rio un poco viendo al peli azul que brincaba de un lado a otro mientras tsubaki le pedía que ya se fueran a sentar a las gradas. Miro después a soul agradecida por su apoyo, y el le dio un tierno beso

-¡¡huuu maka-chan tiene novio!!-dijo una vocecita en tono de burla, ambos jóvenes voltearon y se encontraron con un extraño personaje que llevaba una túnica larga y una mascara de calavera

-¡shinigami-sama!-dijo sorprendida la rubia

-¿que ese no es el traje que lleva chrona?-dijo el peliblanco mirando extrañado al director del shibusen, tsubaki al notar la confusión del alvino se lo llevo con ella a las gradas antes de que dijera algo inapropiado.

-no sabia que vendría a ver el partido shinigami-sama-le dijo maka

-claro que vendría, mis sobrinas me trajeron arrastrando aparte, están satisfechas de su trabajo con las porristas y querían que lo viera-le explico el director palmoteando con sus enormes guantes blancos, después se fue a sentar igual

El partido comenzó, los gritos y las porras ce las chicas pronto inundaron el lugar, asi como también los gritos de los invitados de cada equipo, aun que a medida que el juego avanzaba se iban quedando callados para prestar atención a las jugadas. El juego iba muy parejo y tanto un equipo como el otro anotaban puntos y no se dejaban vencer, el sol hacia que las chicas se sintieran cada vez más cansadas hasta que en una lanzada de maka logro finalmente anotar el punto ganador para su equipo. El tiempo termino y todas las jugadoras se lanzaron a abrasar y festejar junto con su capitana, las porristas gritaron y también se unieron al festejo mientras la gente de las gradas felicitaba a sus jugadoras.

-¡¡fiesta en casa de kid mañana en la noche!!-grito liz

-¿que? Bueno esta bien si, pero comenzara a las 8:00 sean puntuales-dijo sonriendo, las chicas pronto se apuntaron todas.

-¡¡¡FELICIDADES MAKA!!!- grito su padre corriendo a abrazarla, ella estaba tan contenta que no se opuso mucho al abrazo de oso que el pelirrojo le dio, aun que después de 6 segundos tuvo que empujarlo para poder respirar, aun que después fueron los brazos de soul quienes la aprisionaron diciéndole un felicidades.

Después de la emoción y los gritos de parte de todas las jugadoras se fueron a las regaderas a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa mientras los padres y amigos las esperaban en la cancha

Maka iba tranquila atrás de todas sus compañeras, pesando en ir a preguntar el día siguiente contra quien seria el siguiente juego, cuando de pronto recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que le hizo perder el conocimiento. Asi sin que nadie se diera cuenta un tipo alto de cabello grisáceo con lentes se la llevo inmediatamente.

Los amigos y el padre de maka comenzaron a preocuparse cuando vieron salir a las muchachas de las regadera y que maka no salía, tsubaki se metió para buscarla pero no la encontró, el nerviosismo iba en aumento y spirit junto con marie y shinigami-sama fueron a avisarle a la policía de la desaparición de maka, soul se sintió intranquilo y se acerco a chrona a buscar información mientras los demás hacían lo mismo con las jugadoras y porristas que aun no se habían ido

-oi chrona, ¿tu no viste a nadie cerca de las regaderas?-le pregunto el alvino preocupado, la chica se quito la mascara

-p..pues…había…una…un señor…alto…creo..-le dijo nerviosa y preocupada también puesto que maka igual se había convertido en una amiga muy querida para ella, soul palideció al escucharla y salió corriendo en dirección a donde había dejado su motocicleta

-¿por que confié en que todo saldría bien?-se reprochaba soul haciendo que la moto fuera mas rápido, atravesando velozmente la calles en dirección hacia su casa, tenia el presentimiento de que su padre tendría a maka en ese lugar.

-.-.-.-. maka-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Stein salió del carro con la chica en brazos aun, abrió la puerta y entro a su casa agarrando un cuchillo de camino al sótano, al llegar la coloco en una mesa que ya tenia preparada

-finalmente, gracias a ti podre saber tantas cosas-murmuro el con una sonrisa maniática en el rostro. Maka despertó y grito asustada al ver el cuchillo frente a ella, se hizo a un lado cayendo de la mesa en el proceso

No podía decir nada por causa del miedo pero su instinto de supervivencia le gritaba que corriera, que se alejara de ahí cuanto antes, obedeciendo a eso comenzó a correr hacia la salida pero stein lo impidió tomándola de un brazo y aventándola contra el cuelo

-¿Por qué hace esto?-pregunto ella desde el suelo con las lágrimas que salían y le impedían ver con claridad.

-eres una chiquilla con una habilidad interesante y eso lo sabes, yo quiero estudiar eso-le respondió acercándose a ella con el cuchillo en mano, maka asustada se incorporo y retrocedió, stein trato de herirla pero ella se movió aunque el filo había logrado abrir una herida en su brazo, ella no lo sintió en ese momento, el doctor la tomo de nuevo del brazo, maka intento zafarse y golpearlo pero sintió como el la pateaba en el estomago sacándole el aire, con el mango del cuchillo la golpeo en la cabeza nuevamente haciéndola desmallarse.

Soul llego a la casa y bajo de la moto con rapidez, entro y corrió hacia el sótano, abrió la puerta en el justo momento en que stein acercaba un cuchillo al fino cuello de la joven

-¡¡¡MAKA!!!-grito el peliblanco lanzándose contra su padre forcejeando para quitarle el arma, la furia se veía con claridad en los ojos de stein

-suéltame-le ordeno empujándolo, maka despertó del desmallo encontrándose con soul quien luchaba contra stein, busco su móvil rápidamente pero cayo en cuenta de que lo había dejado en su bolsa, se levanto tambaleante tratando de no prestarle atención a sus heridas y dolores que sentía

-¡maka sal de aquí!-le dijo al verla levantarse, ella solo lo miro asustada

-¡ella no se ira de aquí!-stein logro recuperar el cuchillo y lanzo lejos as soul de una patada, maka corrió a su lado, el doctor se acerco a ambos, soul reacciono rápidamente y se puso frente a maka protegiéndola en le momento en que stein trataba de herir a maka con el arma

La ojiverde lanzo un grito de espanto al notar las gotas carmesí que caían al suelo ensuciándolo, soul callo de rodillas con una herida profunda en diagonal desde su hombro cruzando su torso hasta llegar a la cadera, el peliblanco luchaba por no perder la conciencia aunque ya comenzaba a ver todo borroso

-lo siento soul-stein se acerco a el para darle el golpe de gracia…un poco de dolor se lograba ver a través de sus ojos, sin embargo un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro lo distrajo en el momento en que se disponía a atacar a soul quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo

-¡¡ALEJATE DE EL!!-grito maka impulsando por el miedo y la adrenalina, stein la volteo a ver y se lanzo contra ella, maka asustada lanzo una patada que milagrosamente dio en la mano del doctor haciendo que el cuchillo volara lejos, stein le dio otro golpe en el estomago tirándola al suelo, de nuevo sintió como se le iba el aire y no podía respirar, gateando trato de alejarse de el, stein reía viendo sus intentos por huir, se acerco a ella e hincándose sobre ella coloco una mano sobre su cuello comenzando a asfixiarla, empujándolo pero poco a poco perdía sus fuerzas, miro a su alrededor topándose con el cuchillo que antes soltara stein, lo tomo con una mano y en un rápido movimiento lo enterró en el cuello del doctor, la sangre escurrió por el cuchillo cayendo sobre el rostro de la ojiverde quien observaba aterrada lo que había acabado de realizar, la sonrisa de stein aun no se borraba dejándose grabad en la mente de la rubia, el peso del cuerpo callo sobre ella, trato de quitárselo pero sus brazos parecían sin fuerzas, la herida seguía sangrando dejando manchada la blanca blusa de maka, el liquido carmesí caía en su ropa y en su cuello, podía sentir su tibia temperatura aun como caía por su cuello.

Soul despertó finalmente aunque su vista seguía borrosa, cuando finalmente pudo enfocar bien su mirada capto a las dos personas delante de el en el suelo, temiendo lo peor como pudo se acerco a ellos encontrándose a maka llorando y encima de ella a quien fuera su padre con el cuchillo clavado en su cuello en una mortal herida

-lo mate…lo mate…-murmuraba maka una y otra vez en estado de shock, soul quito a stein de encima de ella quien apenas lo noto, seguía murmurando las mimas palabras con la vista perdida y las lagrimas que salían inconscientemente

Una sirena se escucho acercándose a la casa y pronto policías y paramédicos entraron revisando la casa hasta que algunos llegaron al sótano

Los paramédicos corrieron a revisar a stein y a soul l quien había vuelto a caer desmallado, al doctor lo cubrieron con una manta al notar que ya no podían hacer nada por el mientras que al peliblanco lo subieron a una camilla tratando de que su herida no se agravara mas, procurando detener la perdida de sangre, mientras los policías levantaban a maka quien seguía perdida, sin embargo sus ojos se centraron en el alvino y fue cuando ella reacciono

-¡¡¡SOUL!!!-grito tratando de correr hacia el pero los policías lo impidieron y trataron de llevarla hacia la patrulla-¡¡SOUL!!¡¡SOUL!!!¡¡¡DEJENME IR CON EL!!!¡¡¡PORFAVOR SE LOS RUEGO!!!-pedía la rubia llorando y forcejeando tratando de ir hacia la ambulancia-¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!! ¡¡¡POR FAVOR!!!-rogaba la chica sin embargo se dejo caer derrotada al ver a la ambulancia marcharse quedándose llorando en brazos de los policías quienes la metieron al choche patrulla marchándose también haciendo sonar su sirena, los policías la llevaron a la estación a declarar, su padre llego rápidamente hecho una furia gritando en contra de cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, defendiendo a maka

La vecina que había avisado a las autoridades también estaba ahí dando su declaración diciendo que había visto al doctor llegar con una chica en sus brazos y que después de un rato escucho un grito cuando se había acercado a la casa de su vecino a investigar, pues se le había hecho sumamente extraño el hecho de que llegara con una jovencita. Maka también rindió cuenta de lo que había sucedido y la dejaron salir pues lo que había sucedido habías sido en defensa propia (lamento si esto no hace mucho caso a casos reales pero no se muy bien como funcione y el procedimiento de estos casos asi que imaginen que en este caso todo fue fácil. el poli ya quería irse a su casa a comer y no quería hacer papeleo) asi que apenas salió de la estación maka le pidió que la llevaran al hospital donde se encontraba soul.

Su padre asintió y la llevo, ahí inmediatamente pidió informes sobre el estado de salud del chico, le dijeron que estaba fuera de peligro y que en unos días podría salir, la rubia suspiro aliviada y llamo a sus amigos desde el celular de su padre, ya que el suyo seguía e su bolsa la cual la tenia tsubaki, avisándoles donde estaba y medio explico lo que había pasado. En poco tiempo sus amigos llegaron y apenas la vieron se lanzaron a abrasarla. Como esa noche no dejaron que visitaran a soul los chicos tuvieron que irse a sus casas, kid se encargo de avisarles a su padre y a marie la situación y que ya todo estaba en orden, y al día siguiente temprano maka ya estaba en el hospital, las enfermeras la dejaron pasar y ella se acerco al muchacho que yacía tendido en la cama y dormía profundamente

Se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano con suavidad, soul despertó y volteo encontrándosela con sus verdes pupilas inundadas de lagrimas

-¡¡lo siento soul!!-dijo ella llorando, soul acaricio su cabello tratando de calmarla

-todo esta bien maka, tranquila-

-pero…yo…yo…tu padre…-maka no sabia ni como empezar ni que decir, soul tomo su rostro haciendo que levantara su mirada y la beso con dulzura

-no pasa nada…yo se que el quería hacerte daño y tu solo te defendiste- a soul en realidad si le dolía un poco el hecho de que ahora su padre se encontrara muerto, pero sabia bien que las circunstancias y el como se había desarrollado todo ese momento no podía terminar de otra forma mas que con la muerte de alguno de ellos. Maka asintió aceptando sus palabras, suponiendo que el sabia todo eso por que ya le había avisado la policía todo, sin imaginar la verdad que soul le ocultaba.

Después de unos momentos los demás chicos llegaron a ver a soul entrando de uno en uno todos a escondidas hasta poder estar todos en el cuarto de soul, pues las enfermeras no los habían dejado entrar a todos pero eso no los había detenido

-mira que estar asi después de una herida como esa, vaya que eres resistente soul-le dijo Black star dándole un golpe a su amigo en la cabeza, el alvino solo le aventó una almohada que había cerca de el

-eso es muy suave soul-le dijo maka acercándose a Black star-se usa esto-menciono dándole con un libro al peli azul

-lamento haber hecho que aplazaras la fiesta kid-le dijo soul al pelinegro, pues liz le había comentado que se había cambiado la fecha hasta que el saliera y pudiera asistir

-no importa, de cualquier forma se trata de celebrar todos-le dijo kid sonriéndole, y asi fue, después de unos días todos se encontraban bailando y festejando el triunfo sobre la escuela arachne en casa de kid

Liz bailaba con cualquier chico guapo que veía, patty bailaba con shinigami-sama haciendo todo tipo de pasos graciosos, y kid había sacado a bailar a chrona, que después de un corte de cabello cortesía de liz, había quedado bellísima a ojos del hijo del director, tsubaki bailaba con Black star y todos se divertían en la enorme casa de kid

Soul se encontraba en el balcón observando la fiesta, hasta que maka se acerco a el a paso lento

-¿y al final como va a terminar todo?-le pregunto al chico

-resulto que mi padre tenia un testamento donde me deja como heredero de su pequeña fortuna que ha hecho siendo medico, asi que supongo que estudiare algo y trabajare, mientras tengo para pagar los estudios y todo eso-le dijo tranquilo, ella suspiro aliviada pues no sabia como iba a quedar la situación del joven

-me alegra que todo se arreglara-dijo tomándolo de las manos, el la miro con una sonrisa y la abrazo con fuerza, sabia que algún día debía decirle la verdad acerca de su vida, ese pequeño secreto que aun le guardaba, pero en el fondo no hacia demasiado daño esperar a alguna ocasión mas apropiada para hablarle de todo eso. Y esa ocasión obviamente no era esa noche, sabia que tendría que ser pronto pero en definitiva no iba a arruinar esa noche pues era exclusivamente para festejar

-¿quieres bailar?-le dijo el

-por supuesto-respondió maka sonriendo, ambos fueron a la pista en el momento en que sonaba una canción lenta, perfecta para los dos, soul tomo abrazo la cintura de la chica mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el, bailando suavemente siguiendo la melodía, cuando a mitad de la canción el se detuvo un momento para poder regalarle un tierno beso que ella correspondió con gran alegría.

fin

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¡¡Dios me costo bastante terminarlo!! me gusto la mayor parte de capi aun que ya lo ultimo casi no a decir verdad XD pero es todo lo que pude sacar, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron mi fic, espero haya sido de su agrado el final, aun que originalmente iba a terminar trágicamente una amiga no me dejo hacerlo asi y me obligo a ponerlo con final feliz y pues aquí esta n.n de nuevo gracias por leer y espero dejen también un review en este capi final. Bay bay


End file.
